For My Mate
by khffbleach9
Summary: Natsu finds his mate,Lucy, just in time to save her from herself. i decided to take her to Fairy Tail and after sometime she starts to improve. Natsu confronts Master and Polysica about her condition. They tell her she needs to feel loved,so when Team Natsu find an injured girl on a mission Natsu thinks it's a sign from above sent to help Lucy and he will make it work for his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Greeting mortals. I am khffbleach9 bring you my second fanfiction. I read a Nalu fan fiction that had a concept kind of like this one and I was struck with inspiration so here I am.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Natsu POV

When I meet first meet her I knew she was the one for me. My dragon instincts confirmed it, but I didn't really have a change to think about it at the time. All I could think about was that I had to save her before she left me for good. Looking back at it now it might seem strange. I mean we don't even know each other but I don't want her to leave me, it's like Igneel said the power our mate has over us is amazing.

So what did I do, you might ask. Well it's simple really. I backed up a few steps before I went charging off the cliff. I used my magic to propel me to her like a rocket. Once I reached her I wrapped my arms around her, all the while tried to ignore how right it felt because I knew this was not the time for that. I aimed my Dragon's Roar directly under is and thankfully it was able to greatly cushion our fall. I swam us back to shore and once there I tried to see what was wrong.

It took a while but Lucy, she told me her name, poured her heart out to me, after she tried desperately to get me to leave that is. She told me she wanted to put an end to her existence because she had nothing to live for. Her family was gone, and she somehow believed it was all because she was here living. I decided at that moment that I would be her reason; she is my mate after all. So I picked her up like a man would his new bride and took her to my home. She had long since fallen asleep, with some tears still in her eyes, by the time I got there and Happy came up to us.

"Hey Natsu. Who is this girl?" Happy.

I can't help but smile at the question. Should I tell him the truth? No, that can wait. My mate doesn't need to worry about that now. She just needs to get better she seems like she's a mage so she will recover relatively fast but still. Hmm, maybe I can get her to join the guild so that I can keep an eye on her. "Happy, this is Lucy. Can you help me get her out of those wet clothes?"

"Aye."

"Thanks buddy. I'll be back."

I come back with an oversized shirt I keep around and hand it to Happy. After we get her changed I place her on the hammock and take a seat beside her. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. I decide to get some sleep so that i can spend as much time with her tomorrow as possible but not before I lean towards her ear saying to her, "Sleep well Lucy. I will be right here for you, my mate."

* * *

><p>So. How was it? Good? Bad? Misspelled?<p>

Remember that if you have any ideas for this or my other fanfiction to please comment.

This is khffbleach9 and I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Joining

Greetings! It is I, khffbleach9. I have here for you my next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Also I have a mini-poll going on for my other story, It's not that easy! so please look at it and vote. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Joining<p>

Lucy's POV

Where am I?

Why do I feel so …. safe?

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by … a pink haze?

I blinked off the sleep and look again. I was right the pink haired man from yesterday was sleeping right next to me, his hand holding on to mine. Am I at his house? But why did he bring me here? Is he worried about me? He shouldn't worry about someone as pathetic as me. I'm not worth it, not worth it at all. No one could every love me.

"Hey, don't cry."

Started I look up to see him looking at me with such … gentle … eyes. He leans over slowly and k-k-kissed a-away m-my f-fallen t-tears.

"Na.."

I was going to going to ask when he was doing when I heard someone say 'They like each other' in an exaggerated motion. I turn to the voice to see a blue cat.

"The cat just talk." I said incredulously.

"Aye!" He spoke again. "I'm Happy."

"And I'm Natsu." The guy added in.

I guess I should introduce myself as well. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, you're a mage, right?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah." I answer hesitantly. "W-why?"

He simply gave me a … cute?… grin before saying, "To see if you want to join Fairy Tail of course."

Natsu's POV

When I mentioned my idea to her she looked completely shocked. Did she really think I would just up and leave her now that I found her? There is no way I would do that. But then again she's had a hard life so maybe she's just shocked that someone would be willing to not only save her and bring her to their home but also take her to their guild. Any normal person might not have done even half of that for a complete stranger, let alone all this. But I'm not any person and she's not any stranger.

I slowly walk over to her and gently grab her hand. "Will you join?" I asked softly.

She was quiet for so long that I had started to get worried she would say no but then she spoke so softly that I would not have heard if I were not a dragon slayer and said, "If your alright with someone like me."

"Lucy I'd be glad to have you there."

* * *

><p>So how was it. Good? Bad? Misspelled?<p>

Remember to comments, subscribe, vote on my mini poll mentioned above and I'll see you next time.

Saraba.


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna

Greeting It's been so long. It is I, khffbleach9. I had midterms recently, among other thing to deal with but I was finally able to finish this chapter so please enjoy. And remember I'm having a poll for my other story please have a look at it's last chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Lisanna<p>

Lucy's POV

Natsu and Happy brought me into town and bought me some clothes, since I didn't have any money, it was claimed the sea. I offered to make them lunch as a thank you and they started acting weird. Happy and Natsu got tears in their eyes and were all "Lucy is so nice." Admittedly it made my blush a little that they said that but a-anyways, we all made our way to the closest market, after I changed into one of the sets of clothes we bought, I thought it would be embarrassing to if I didn't, after all all I had on was N-Natsu's s-shirt. A-anyways, we finally got to the market, after I decided to carry Happy so that he would stop teasing me, but before I could ask them what they would like someone called out to us, well more specifically to Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"Hmm… Oh Lisanna, what's up?"

She walks up to him smile but when she notices me carrying Happy she frowns for a bit. "I should be asking you that. You never come to a place like this, you eat all your meals at the guild."

"That's not true I can eat food from anywhere. And I come here once in a while." He says pouting. "Besides I'm hear with Luce today."

Luce, is that me? D-did he just give me a-a n-nickname? Ah I'm so embarrassed but at the same time I feel a little warm inside.

That Lisanna girl glares at me for a second before turning to Natsu. "Luce? Who is that?", she says faking ignorance.

But Natsu, unaware of the looks I'm receiving just smile at that question. "Lisanna, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Lisanna."

I nervously stretch out my hand "N-nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Lucy." She said name a scary voice and when she took my hand she squeezed it with so much for that I swore it would have broken if she held it any longer. She just ignored my pain and pretended like nothing happened. "So Natsu. I'll see you at the guild later." She said smiling.

"Yeah. We'll be there."

She then gives me a terrifying look before saying "I'll see you later Natsu." and walks to the checkout. I just stare after her for a while until Natsu calls out.

"Luce. Let's get some meat."

"That's not fair Natsu. I want fish!"

Of course the cat wants fish. "Then Let's get both."

"Lucy! Your so smart!"

Natsu's POV

We just ran into Lisanna at the store and she wasn't acting like herself at all. No only was she giving weird glances to Lucy, she was also pretending she wasn't, and then after I introduced her to Lucy she hurt her, literally. She squeezed Lucy's hand do hard that I could have sworn I heard some bones crack. I was actually thankful that she left after that because if she didn't I was positive that I would have given her a nice little punched for what she did to Lucy. But I let it slide for now because Lucy comes first, she always comes first. Lucy, Happy, and I got all the ingredients we would need for lunch and I made sure to sneak in some things to help treat her arm before we paid and headed back to our home.

Timeskip(at Natsu's place):

"Lucy."

"W-what is it Natsu?" she asked nervously.

Crap I probably freaked her out by suddenly getting all serious but I just can't stop now this is really important. Should I go for it? Should I? I will! She's my mate and it's my job to do this.

"Lucy. Show me your hand."

"W-what about my hand?"

"Let me see it."

""W-why there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Lucy. Please."

Lucy's POV

It's no use I can't hide it from him it's impossible. He knows, is he going to leave me too? I don't want that. I don't wan to be alone again. But I can't do anything and he's getting closer and closer and he…

…

…

…

"There. Now your hand will feel better."

H-he j-just k-kissed m-my hand. While I was distracted just how her come close enough to grab my hand and he kissed it softly. And now he somehow pulled out ice packs, and bandages and I lot of other things and started treating my hand.

"Lucy."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm sorry about Lisanna. But you don't have to worry about anything happening to you because I'll always protect you. I promise."

He had to nerve to make such a half-hearted promise to me but I can't help but feel so touched by it that I think my heart skipped a beat. C-could it be that I…?

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? Misspelled?<p>

Please remember to comment, subscribe, and feel free to share ideas for the stories.

Soregya. Matane.


	4. Chapter 4:Foreboding

Greeting mortals it is I, khffbleach9, returning from an extensive study regarding Avatar Korra. Korrasami is cannon.

But anyways it's a little short but don't worry I have plans. Also if you have a ps vita I have a question for you. Didi you buy something in the ps vita b-day sale.

I did =-D

I got Jet Set Radio and Limbo(the game that's in black white and gray).

So anyways. Enjoy the chapter.

Ready=Set=START=

* * *

><p>Chaper 3: Foreboding<p>

Mirajane's POV

I woke up this morning with the feeling that something big is going to happen, I don't know what it could be thought. * gasp * Maybe it is a new couple!

Timeskip(at the guild):

Now who could this new couple could be. Levy isn't here, neither are Natsu, Laxus, Freed, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna. Maybe Gray finally decided to accept Juvia's advances. Or my little sister could have a crush on someone, maybe her and Natsu are a thing now. I'll interrogate everyone when we show up.

Timeskip(like an hour after the supermarket incident):

Gray and Juvia were the same as usual. I asked Freed if he was interested in someone and I think I saw his blush but he wouldn't say anything and Laxus just shrugged me off. That just leaves Lisanna and Natsu and lucky me Lisanna just showed up.

"Hey Lisanna. Where were you?"

"Nowhere. Is Natsu here yet?"

Here's my chance. "No I haven't. Why, Are you two going on a date?"

Lisanna just started to mutter curses under her breath. But I could hear one thing for sure.

"Damn Blonde b*** trying to steal Natsu from me. I'll make her pay."

Blonde. Who is she talking about? And did my sister just threaten a stranger. And what does this have to do with Natsu?

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Good, Bad, Misspelled?

Also remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas of what you would like to see in my fanfiction.

Suzuku!


End file.
